


i'm not a princess (this ain't a fairytale)

by dimbleby



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, can we go back, written in simpler times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: It’s lucky she and her fellow Knights do so so much cardio, because she has to tie up her horse and go over a bunch of rocks to get to the castle.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i'm not a princess (this ain't a fairytale)

The Good Knight shows up on a white horse. It’s a story told a million times, but perhaps never quite like this. She rides in at night: her training at the Academy has emphasized the power of a planned attack over brute force. And she has read the lore -- dragons have notoriously poor night vision.

It’s lucky she and her fellow Knights do so so much cardio, because she has to tie up her horse and go over a bunch of rocks to get to the castle. She goes in through a low window. She’s good: Her armor barely clinks.

“You’re here to rescue me?” says a voice in the dark. It’s not even a whisper. It’s accompanied by a musical-sounding laugh.

The Knight reaches out a hand in the dark. “Are you the Princess?" Who is held in a castle by two fearsome dragons?”

“Yes.” The girl shakes her hand. “With some qualifications. Do you want to see my kitchen?”

The girl -- the Princess -- grabs the Knight's hand and leads her further into the castle. There’s a lit room at the end of the hall.

The Knight is excited. So much training for her mission .. so much work led up to this point … and it was easier than she ever thought! She hasn’t had to duel any near-mythical beasts, and she’s nearly rescued the Princess already. Princess Taylor, as if sensing her thoughts, squeezes her hand.

The kitchen is warm and bright. And the Princess is beautiful.

“Are you hungry?” Princess Taylor asks. “I’ve just made cupcakes. Although … “ She looks Karlie over. “You don’t look as though you eat many cupcakes, Lady Knight. Have you been training long for this?”

Karlie, faced with a plate of cupcakes in the shape of a flower, takes one. She holds it in her hand. “Princess, we must flee this castle.” She clears her throat. “Thank you for the cupcakes. At the Academy they never gave us pink food.”

“I’d rather not leave, if it’s all the same to you.” The Princess says this like an afterthought.

At the Academy they taught the Knights In Training about spells and magics. Sometimes the Princesses are controlled by Wizards. Sometimes they will not want to be rescued.

“The dragons that keep you here are dangerous, Princess,” Karlie says patiently. She feels complete confidence in her ability to physically overpower this slip of a girl. “We must leave.”

The Princess laughs again. She seems incredibly happy, given the circumstances. “The dragons are my friends.”

Oh, dear.

“How do you think I keep these ovens lit. Another cupcake?”

Karlie squints at the ovens. Where are the dragons? Are they under the castle? Above it?

“They saved my life after my parents, the Swift King and Queen, died in the Great War. They brought me here, where I could be safe. And by the way -- dragon fire is a great source of renewable energy --”

“That’s not quite how the legends tell it,” Karlie says. Her shoulders are definitely strong enough to carry the Princess out.

Princess Taylor steps forward and grabs her chin. "Look into my eyes. You’re not listening. I’m happy here with my dragons. I have …" Her voice falters. “Everything I want.” Karlie does look into her eyes, as she requests. Only as she requests.

“Almost everything? Perhaps you would like to travel, to visit the lands you have inherited?”

“No,” Princess Taylor gives her an amused look. “I’d just like a roommate.”

“What is … a roommate?” Perhaps, thinks Karlie, it is one of those foreign words Princesses learn to show their refinement.

“It means someone to talk to at the end of the day, someone to share stories with and laugh with, some to cook food for and to cook food for you, someone who is like family but has a different place in your heart ...” Princess Taylor clearly reads novels.

“I need to think about some things,” Karlie says. She takes a bite of the cupcake to cover her confusion. Unfortunately, it was the best thing she’d ever put in her mouth. “I need some time to decide.” God, it was a good cupcake.

Princess Taylor smiles encouragingly. “Do you like to bake?”


End file.
